dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Meaningful Strike Super Saiyan 2 Trunks (Teen)/@comment-30925645-20170718112538/@comment-30925645-20170718134953
Rotation 1: SSJ4 Goku-SSJ3 GT Goku-SSJ2 Bardock SSJ4 Goku: Atk: ''1,743,817.4772 ''Def: ''22,147.6 ''Def (post 1 SA boost): ''28,791.88 ''Def (post 2 SA boosts): ''35,436.16 ''Def (post 3 SA boosts): ''42,080.44 '''SSJ3 GT Goku: ''Atk: ''512,465.09392 ''Atk (post SA boost): ''568,167.82152 ''Def: ''22,701.8 SSJ2 Bardock: ''Atk: ''412,441.7362 ''Atk (post SA boost): ''457,272.3597 ''Def: ''22,565.8 '''''Cumulative Dmg for Rotation: Initial: '''2,668,724.30732 '''Only Bardock Buff: '''2,713,554.93082 '''Only GT Goku Buff: '''2,724,427.03492 '''All Buffs: '''2,769,257.65842 '''Rotation 2: SSJ4 Goku-Gogeta-SSJ2 Bardock SSJ4 Goku: Atk: ''1,285,014.36 ''Def: ''22,147.6 ''Def (post 1 SA boost): ''28,791.88 ''Def (post 2 SA boosts): ''35,436.16 ''Def (post 3 SA boosts): ''42,080.44 '''Gogeta: ''Atk: ''918,444.999375 ''Def: ''29,913.2 SSJ2 Bardock ''Atk: ''412,441.7362 ''Atk (post SA boost): ''457,272.3597 ''Def: ''22,565.8 '''''Cumulative Dmg for Rotation: Initial: 2,615,901.095575 Beyond Initial: '''2,660,731.719075 '''SSJ2 Future Trunks vs SSJ2 Bardock Comparison I would like to mention that after the Extreme Phys God Lead drops on global (FF Cooler), then in all likelihood you will have all you buffs active on the stages that tend to matter. Because buffs don't reset after rounds when he arrives to global (he is already in japan's). With that said, let us see the discrepancy between the dmg output. 1st Rotation: A difference of 163,800.522892 is found. To put some context on this, one bar of health from a boss is about 400k. 2nd Rotation: A difference of 173,564.8866295. Almost about half a bar. Something to Consider (Defense!): You will notice that the defense values with Trunks is notably higher. Especially for the likes of SSJ4 Goku. I see the argument made that dmg output is all that matters on Super STR, and I would agree it does matter more, but it is still really nice to have. In my anecdotal experience, a few thousand defense dramatically increased the longevity of my Super STR team on Boss Rush. Revisiting dmg output: Here is something to consider as well. Let us just use the 2nd rotation figures for this example. 173,564.8866295 is only about 6.5% of the dmg you are outputting. These numbers are based off of neutral damage without defense factored in. Let us say by the end of the turn, when it is all said and done, you knocked out 2.5 bars of health. That means the real value of having Bardock over Trunks is 0.1625 of a bar of additional dmg. Are you willing to trade the extra defense to eat up that 16.25% of a bar? Potentially. It is really up to you. Let us say you take 5 bars in a turn. The benefit of having Bardock increases to a whopping 32.5% of a bar. Almost an entire third. The potency of Bardocks additional 5% increases with the higher real dmg done. But then you have to consider what is overkill. Let us take a hypothetical of a boss with 7 bars in which you knock down 5 of his bars in one turn with bardock. That means a Trunks team would take 3.375 bars. After the second turn the Bardock team would have won and the Trunks team would have to go a third turn to take a last bit of health (about a fifth of a bar). Let us take a scenario where the Bardock team takes 3 bars instead of 5. It would take both the Trunks and Bardock team 3 turns to take down the boss. Let us say the Barock team only takes a single bar (implying some insane defense and/or type disadvantage). The Trunks team would be taking .935 of a bar. Now both teams have to survive a minimum of 7 turns. Being able to defend becomes a lot more important. Anywho, on to full potential teams!